


Fragments Feelings

by BesMindy



Category: Bedelia Du Murier, Bedelia Du Murier/Hannibal Lector - Fandom, Gillian Anderson - Fandom, Hannibal - Fandom, Hannibal Lector - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Unexpected Guest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BesMindy/pseuds/BesMindy





	Fragments Feelings

She just woke up, last night was the second time they shove off both of their walls; let each other's person suit fall off their god gifted body and brace what was in front of them. She can't remember where is her night gown, she saw a shirt lying on the foot of the bed, so she got up and it fits free,kind of, not her size but will do, it covers her half thights. She walks pass the door and steps in to get her phone, she needs to check on things.   
She stops for a second when she smells pancakes and eggs, and as she walks down the stairs, she saw Hannibal in apron as usual when he cooks, but not usual when he's dancing to the beat of elvis presley's Can't Help Falling In Love. 'I must be still sleeping' she thought. She never imagined that Hannibal has a side of this; nor would she be able to see this silly side of him, -dancing. He sways as if the pan he's holding is his partner in dancing. He crack 2 eggs and starts to sing the lyrics and sway his body to the rhythm, he seems so,-carefree. Not the Hannibal she's known as calculated and reserved.

She put up her phone and sets for recording, she would never want to forget this silly side of him. Couldn't hold her laugh, she burst into giggles, made Hannibal freeze and turn to her, poker face, embarassed. She straightens and just as fast as he can wear his person suit in just seconds, she could totally do the same phase as him. She coughed, phone behind her lowerbutt and a "good morning Hannibal", like she never witnessed Hannibal charming's dancing moments before and got caught for her action. And a "good morning Bedelia" from the other occupant of a very italian house.   
...... 

"I see you're enjoying your morning, Bedelia." he pulls out her chair for her, looking over her head, 

"very, thank you." as she seats comfortably and watches Hannibal go to his seat opposite from hers, wearing a smirk.

"hhhhmmm... I assume your phone is now working then?..." never looking straight at her...

"oh yes, was looking for signal before." another cough, and a smirk she gave out to him. 

Se enjoys this, very, very much. Seeing Hannibal embarrassed or she can't tell, shy maybe at his carefreeness. This is novice on her. 

"I see... I thought maybe you're..."

"I'm filming you?" an akward silence and she went on " I do find a little bit new seeing you dancing...not the calculated and learned one." 

"So you're saying you're adoring me?"

She put down her pork and look straight at him, "well... I think I find you...." a knock on the door interapted her. They both look at the door way. Who would visit them this early? 

Hannibal, still waiting her to finish her sentence, look at Bedelia with lust and at the same time frustration. Frustrution at the person who dare to interrupt them. 

"would you not go see who it is?"

"I am still waiting your your answer..."

"Yes."

Hannibal smirks, not letting go of her gaze, 'what did I do to deserve this beautiful woman?' he thought. She continues her food and sends Hannibal a raise of a brow, "someone might be waiting Hannibal" tasting her pancake and eggs, she wonders if Hannibal added human flavors in it.

"right" and only then Hannibal got up and break their tantalizing gaze and went to see who's the person's interupting their moment. 

'you better be important' he thought. And just as he thought when he open the door, his eyes' adjusting to the light, making his vission a little bit blurry, in front of him is the least person he expects to be in their doorstep. The person smirks, like he the ones haunters wear when they shoot their prey and found it where they expected it to be.

"Will."   
"Hannibal.."  
"Who is it Ha..."  
"Dr. De Murier."   
"Will."


End file.
